


When or if

by justinsbuzz



Series: Gem Dust Bin [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, subtle crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justinsbuzz/pseuds/justinsbuzz
Summary: Just kind of a head cannon of what might have been going on while Steven and Connie were locked away in the tower. Also a minor lesson in grammar.





	When or if

**Author's Note:**

> trust me, "when" and "If" can be two very different things, when used in a sentence.

When or if

 

Steven and Connie were on day 2 of their stay at the lovely Hotel de la prison tower. They knew this because of the sunlight moving across the floor. Between idle chatter about how, or if, Bismuth will come to help, was nothing but silence. They sat on the ground, giving up on wanting to lean up against the cold, hard wall in exchange for a warm spot near the sunlight. From time to time, Steven looked over at Connie’s hand, wanting to inch closer to it and hold her hand, but he kept his distance. He wasn’t sure how long it would be before help, or even the Diamonds, comes to get them out of the tower. How long until they’re free.

“Connie?” Steven asked quietly. “What are you thinking about?”

Connie was staring up at the walls and the ceiling, lost in thought.

“Honestly?” Connie began, sounding very tired. “I’m wondering how they made this tower. Like, did a bunch of gems just used hand ships to build this tower like you would with building blocks? Or did they build each room separately and just lifted them up like they were segments? And now I’m thinking about how that sentence doesn’t make sense. A senseless sentence.”

Steven could relate to how tired she was. They’ve been rationing protein bars for two days straight. And a person can only survive so long without water.

“What are you thinking about?” Connie asked. “I mean, if you have a better theory as to how they build this place. Or just how they built this planet.”

“I’m thinking about if I messed up big time.” Steven mumbled. “I mean, if your parents ever found out about you being incarcerated, they would probably say you couldn’t see me again. Thinking I’m a trouble maker.”

“Nah. Primarily because we are more in a time out kind of place and not a prison.” Connie said casually. “Plus, I think I would skip this part when we get back to earth.”

‘When’ Steven thought to himself. A small word that offers some hope to Steven, but with more purpose since it came from Connie.

“So… you don’t hate me for getting us into this mess?” Steven asked sheepishly.

“What?” Connie chuckled in mild disbelief. “No, silly! Annoyed with the Diamonds, mostly. But this is one of the bravest things we’ve done. Albeit, we fused accidentally, but I kind of think it was worth it.”

Steven was too tired to deliver a rebuttal. His mind was a million miles away. He still kept thinking about the word ‘when’. There might be a chance of making it back to earth. He needed to focus on something hopeful. And if this was possibly their final days, he might as well ask another question that was a little deeper.

“Connie. Can I ask you something else? Something more personal?” Steven asked nervously.

“Go for it.” Connie said briefly.

“Connie…If we make it back to earth…do you…” Steven trailed off. He felt almost as nervous as he was hungry. “Would you…go out with me?”

There was a long pause of silence. It felt like days until Connie gave her answer.

“No.” Connie said flatly. Steven never gave much thought as to what would happen if she said no. but Connie continued. “But when we get back to Earth, we’re going to have to look up movie times. See what’s playing, or worth seeing. Maybe see if the crab shack has any deals, or if they have anything cheap. Not sure how much it cost for your dad to fix the house. And if any of those don’t pan out, there’s always pizza and movies we could stream.”

Steven was in a very confused state. At first, Connie shot him down, but now it sounds like she’s planning something. Did she just want to stay friends and hang out? The crab shack seems like a place that might be too intimate for a couple of friends to go eat at. Steven had to figure this out.

“What are you saying?” Steven said, wiping an errant tear from his cheek. “it’s sounds like you’re planning a date, but you don’t want to go out with me.”

Connie sat closer to Steven, holding his hand to comfort him

“That’s ‘if’ we get back to Earth that I wouldn’t go out with you. But ‘when’ we do, then we’re going to have to plan something out.” Connie said, smiling brightly at Steven “It would be our first date after all. I…want to make it special.”

Steven smiled back brightly, tears streaming a little down his cheek, in which Connie wiped them away.

“When we get back to earth, Steven, we’ll go out on a date. And also talk to pearl about teaching proper grammar.” Connie said, looking into Steven’s eyes. “For now though, I’m feeling a little tired. I don’t think Homeworld has the same rotation speed as earth, and we should save our energy for when Bismuth comes and saves us.”

Connie lied down, resting her head on her arm, and tried to get comfortable.

“yeah. you’re right. When Bismuth comes and saves us. We should be ready.” Steven said, also feeling tired as well. Steven then laid down on the ground right next to Connie. “Goodnight, Connie.”

“Goodnight Steven. we’ll get out of here soon.” Connie murmured, nearly falling asleep.

“Yeah. Soon.” Steven replied, feeling more hopeful than before.

\-----  
Deleted cracked scene:

Steven’s heart was overwhelmed with joy as to the fact that Connie had inadvertently said yes to going out with him. As they stared into each other’s eyes, all the joy inside Steven grew so much, his head exploded, showering shiny star shaped confetti all over the place. Connie looked stunned as she was staring at the spot where Steven’s head was. She turned her attention to Steven’s gem.

“Right. So. Not sure how many couples are out there where one of them no longer has a head.” Connie said, staring at Steven’s gem, thinking his sentience was somewhere inside. “But no matter what Steven, we can make this work. Who really needs a head in a relationship, when you have a large heart? We can make this work, confetti and all.”

**Author's Note:**

> still working on "Pool Party", and i won't lie, it might be my longest story so far. kind of complex, and to be honest, somewhat daunting. summer classes aren't doing me any favors either, and motivation is minimal. i mean, we're at day 153 (as of 6/24). It's been a while since we've heard anything. and since I'm running low on content, i re-watched some of the diamond days episodes. Did you know that Steven and Connie were just awkward besties who are just kind of crushing on each-other and not dating? seriously, that's some weird stuff.


End file.
